


Gladio X Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex, poor ignis, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Prompto wins at cards and gives you a dare which will change stuff between you and Gladio.You have to call him daddy all day.





	Gladio X Reader (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> I did a Gladio story before but it didn’t interest me and was crappy, so I’m doing another story!
> 
> Not much to say about this story, I just love Gladio and wanted to do some smut!
> 
> Sorry spelling and grammar, I’m meh!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a sunny morning in the woods, you and your Bros at the camp. You were playing cards with Prompto and Noct. With Ignis cleaning his cooking items before we leave and Gladio was reading one of his books. You were on your way doing another mission and were going to go when the food sinks in your bellies but mainly because you wanted to play cards. It’s harder now since you put dares into them now. They were simple; like cleaning their clothes, running in the morning with Gladio or just doing something stupid, really.

Prompto got something great in mind for you, if you lost though…Buuuut then!

“god damn six!! How could you two of beaten me!?” You shouted, slamming your cards down. You could of sworn they were cheating. “You suck at cards Noct..!”

Noct just gave you a small smile. “Maybe I’m getting better?” He said, seeing he was being cheeky.

You sigh as you crossed your arms. “So..Do you want me to clean your clothes again or what..?” You raised a brow, seeing the two boys grinning at each other. “…Dress up as a moogle? What??” Prompto got up and whispered in your ear, making your eyes widen at his request. “..No…That is be soooo weird..”

“that is why we want you to do it..!” He grinned, looking excited. Oh, you were going to get him so bad next time! “It’s that or our other idea is you strippi-” You stopped him, not wanting to hear.

You didn’t want to strip at all! You guessed he got that idea because you did it to him a few weeks ago. “Okay, okay..” You breathed and looked at Gladio, who was still reading his book, looking like he was in his own little world. You groaned and walked over.

Gladio heard you getting closer which made him raised his head and smiled. “You alright there, _____..?” He asked, seeing you looking tense on the shoulders and face. “_____?” He raised a brow before looking over you, seeing Noct and Prompto looking giddy like school girls. He was utterly confused.

You bent down slightly, making your arms press your breasts together and you gave him a suddent innocent look. “I hope you’re enjoying your book, daddy..?”

Gladio gave you a surprised look, taking time to sink in on what you just said before hearing the two kids laugh behind you, while Ignis looked surprised as well, moving his glasses up. You blushed when they laughed, feeling so embarrassed, your face felt like it was on fire.

“okay, I did it! Stop your laughing..!” You said, staring at them intensely.

Prompto rubbed his eyes from crying and chuckled. “We said you have to do it all day..! Not just once!” He said.

“I’m going to kill you..” You grunted.

“So what is this Dare you asked her to do?” Ignis asked as he looked over at the two.

“She needs to call Gladio, Daddy, all day and has to do a cute voice while doing it..” Noct said, looking amused. “We know she’ll be all flustered about it..”

You rubbed your eyes and sigh, wanting to curl up and die. You were flustered about this, since you didn’t think you could be sexy at all, you just felt stupid. Gladio coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “..Interesting request then, _____..” He said, making you look over at him. Was he embarrassment about this too? It was a surprise since he would just joke about this with them but look flushed from you calling him daddy.

~

You sat in the car, in the back seat with Noct and Gladio, in-between them both. You didn’t want to talk much today so it can can fly by but Noct and Prompto would talk to you about Gladio or the team, which made you have to call him daddy. Gladio didn’t say much on the conversation, mainly grinning but you didn’t know if he was enjoying it or pretending. You finally finished the mission for Dave, who was back is Hammerhead with Cindy, which took awhile to get there.

You got out of the car and sighed, stretching your body. “Mmmn..” You looked over at Ignis, seeing he was filling up the car while the other three was going to Dave.

“thanks for the help, fellas. It means a lot..” Dave grunted out, smiling at the four of you, before giving the money to Noct.

“it’s always a pleasure to help you, Dave..” you said, smiling back. “Me, Noct, Prompto, Ignis and Glad-” You stopped, seeing Prompto grinning. “..And daddy…Are always here to help..” You said before walking off.

Dave gave a very confusing look before leaning over to Gladio. “Is she ur…Is she drunk?”

“morning fellas!” Cindy said brightly as she walked over, her face brightened up when she saw the five of you. Oh great, more people. “You alright there, _____? You don’t look so good..” She said as she saw your face was flustered, tilting her head to get a closer look.

Prompto looked like a puppy when he saw his one true love. “Hey, Cindy…She’s fine, she’s doing a dare at the moment..”

“A dare? What type of dare?” She asked, making you stare at Prompto.

“She has to call the big guy, daddy! Aaaaall day!” He grinned, tapping your shoulder but you pushed his hand away.

“your cuteness means nothing to me anymore..” You said in a blank tone as you gave him a cold stare, making him look more innocent. Damn it, Prompto!!

Cindy chuckled and smiled. “That is a silly dare..! But I get why it’s funny..” She said, putting her hands on her hips. “You should take the chance though, ______..” Why?? It was just embarrassing. “When do you ever see Gladio so red and grumpy?” She asked you, making you look over at Gladio. His arms were crossed as he stared at you slightly, since he was still grumpy that you called him daddy in front of Dave.

She was right though. He always played jokes on everyone and teased the day lights out of you. You tried to get him back but he either laughed it off or just shrugged. Calling him daddy was getting to him. Maybe this can work.

~

“Daddyyyy!”

“daddy?”

“Oh, Daddyyyy??”

“Daddy!”

Most of the day you did this, your nervousness fading away on calling him daddy. You were Even in the middle of Lestallum with them and called out daddy, making everyone turn heads at you hugging Gladio’s arm. He thought it was funny at first but now was getting grumpy from it. Mainly because…“Daddy!”

“Stooop!” Gladio groaned. “Take a breath for an hour..” He grunted.

The other three were enjoying themselves, Ignis joining in the fun. He was interested in Gladio’s reactions. Ignis went beside Gladio and hummed. “I’m betting you’re enjoying this..” He said, Gladio giving him a cold look. “Mainly because it’s our _____?”

“Shut it, Iggy..” He said, rubbing his forehead.

~

You returned to camp when it starting to get dark, Ignis cooking for everyone. You sighed as you sat back on your chair, closing your eyes. “Finally… It’ll be over soon. I’ll remember this day for a long time though..” You hummed, cracking your fingers.

“it’s been an interesting one indeed..” Ignis replied, his head not turning away from the cooker.

Gladio just grunted, lazily resting back on his chair. “Finally…I’m sick to death of getting looks from strangers..” He grumbled, his arms crossed.

Ignis soon placed the plates down for everyone, Chicken legs with chopped vegetables on the side. You started to eat, looking over at Gladio, who was devouring the chicken. He just stick the chicken leg in his mouth, munching the children around and just pulled away with nothing but the bone. You got an evil idea. You leaned forward and whispered but loud enough for the rest to hear. “I bet you can devour my pussy like that, daddy..”

Gladio just choked and started coughing, lowering his head. You just laughed, a blush coating your cheeks, finally getting him. Noct snickered, Prompto bust out laughing while Ignis just lowered his head as a blush tinted his cheeks.

“Oh wow…Heh I didn’t know you would act like that..” You said, rubbing your eyes. “That was so funny..!” Gladio just stared at you. He finished his meal and went inside the tent to sleep. “Gladio, It was only a jo..” You stopped when he zipped up the tent. “…Was he mad About it?” You whispered to yourself.

~

The four of you later went into the tent to sleep, seeing Gladio was already asleep it seemed. You didn’t mean to make him mad, you thought it was funny. The light went out, everyone going to sleep. You were resting in between Gladio and Prompto, Gladio’s back facing you and looking at the wall of the tent. You sighed as you looked over at him before turning around onto your other side, seeing Prompto was on his back, totally knocked out.

“Can’t sleep…” You muttered to yourself, holding your blanket close. A few minutes past and you heard Gladio shift in his sleep, hearing him turn over to you.

You blinked, feeling him get closer to you, your blanket lifted up and felt his body slightly pressed against you. You were about to whisper to him but froze, feeling something poking your ass. ‘What…What is Gladio doing?’ You thought to yourself, a blush raising to your face when you felt his hips grinding against you. He was totally hard and made it worse when he breathed on the back of your neck.

“I know you’re awake..” Gladio whispered to you, his hands sliding to your hips and pressed his hips against yours, your body shaking slightly. “Cat got your tongue, huh? You had a right mouth on you today..” He grunted against your ear. “This is pay back..”

“G-Gladio..” You whimpered, your body too nervous to move but felt it heat up. He was bluffing, right? He tugged your shorts down, leaving your wet underwear on you before you felt him free his cock, which touched your lower back. He was not bluffing..

His cock slipped in between your thighs, your pussy twitched when you felt how hot and hard he was. “Excited, baby?” He grunted, before moving his hips, feeling his cock rub against your covered pussy. Your lower lips twitch Everytime his tip rubbed against your clit, making your underwear dampen more. “You calling me daddy in public…I didn’t like it…I want you call me that in private, while I’m pounding into your tight little pussy..” He whispered into your ear before biting you earlobe. “I want you screaming daddy while my body is towering yours…Ah..My cock fucking you until I cum inside, filling you up with my hot cum..” He groaned, his hips slightly slapping against yours. “Then I’ll be a real daddy..”

You covered your mouth and held back your whimpers as you listened to him, making it worse for you. Why did he have to do it now while the other three were RIGHT there! One can just open an eye for a second and see this activity happening. “Please..Gladio..Not now..” you whispered.

“Yes now..This is how I felt..All..Day..” He whispered. He then slipped his cock in your underwear, his cock making contact with your pussy, getting wet from your juices. “Oh fuck.. You’re wet for Daddy… I won’t be able to hold it..” He grunted, slapping his hips against you.

“Mmm..” You moaned into your blanket, hearing the slickness between you both and his hips slapped against yours. You pressed your thighs together, making him groan into your ear which made your face heat up more.

“Fuck it…I’m going to take that pussy..” He muttered, leaning your body forward, your face getting closer to Prompto’s sleeping face. You gripped Gladio’s arm behind you, warning him to stop. His tip pressed against you before sliding in, his large hand covering your mouth. “Oh fuck..” He groaned.

“Mmn..!” You moaned into his hand, feeling his thick cock stretching you out. Oh six, oh six!! He’s so thick! You gasped when his shaft was all the way inside of you.

“Oh Fu..I wanted this for so long..Such a nice pussy..” He muttered, moving his hips. His hips slapped against your ass, moving a bit quickly. You were so devastated if Prompto waken and saw Gladio fucking you, while your face was right near his. He would never forget it! Deep down, you were enjoying this but you didn’t want it in a tent with your friends. “Keep quiet and they won’t wake up..” He muttered, his other hand slipping under your shirt, palming your breast. You whimpered and closed your eyes, moving your hips against him. You wanted it over quickly so no one will waken from this.

“Mmmn…Mm…” You moaned, his fingers pinching your nipple and tugged hard. He was torturing you!! Did he want to get caught!? You gripped your blanket as he slapped against your ass, his thick shaft getting every part of your insides, his tip hitting your end. You gasped, seeing Noct shift in his sleep, mumbling softly.

“Oh.. Don’t squeeze me, baby…I’ll cum now..” He grunted, his hand going down and rubbed your clit. “But I want you to cum…Be a good girl and cum on daddy’s cock..” You moaned, can’t hold it back anymore, as his cock drove you crazy. You bit your tongue, not wanting to scream to the heavens as Gladio’s cock pounding into your pussy, which was clamping on him. His hand rubbing your clit wasn’t making it any better.

'Im going to cum! I’m going to cum on Gladio’s cock!! Daddy’s cock is so amazing!!!’ You screamed in your head. 'Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!!!’ Gladio suddenly kissed you, seeming to know you were close. You moaned loudly into the kiss, cumming on his cock. “Mmm!!!!”

Gladio groaned into the kiss as he continued to thrust before he quickly thrusted his hips forward, cumming inside your sensitive pussy. His hot cum spilled inside, filling you up. Oh fuck, that’s so hot. You pulled away and panted, looking up at him with tired eyes and a red face. “Mmm..” Gladio smiled and hummed, rubbing your hip. His eyes looked up, seeing the three not awake. Ignis had his back turned while Noct and Promto were sleeping on their backs. “Fuck..That was so good..You okay, babe?”

“Ah..I hate you..” You muttered. “It was amazing but…You better give me more when we have privacy..”

“of course..” He smiled and pecked your lips. He pulled out and moved your shorts up back up to your hips. You snuggled him and hummed, closing your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

But you both didn’t know that Ignis was awake, his face beat red.

“End me..”

THE END! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment!! I love them! :3


End file.
